


Some good bread and good dogs

by Geese_Goose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Some Swearing, They are in a grocery store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geese_Goose/pseuds/Geese_Goose
Summary: Yahaba and Kyoutani go grocery shopping like the cute couple they are, and Kyoutani disappears.





	Some good bread and good dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I have no idea what I'm doing. I love Seijou so much?? Kudos and comments are appreciated, please be nice and all that jazz. This is basically a lot of fluff, with some swearing.

I walked up and down the bread aisle, scanning through the different breads, trying to look for one that is reasonably priced, tastes good, and fresh so it lasts longer. I am making this is far more complicated than it should be.

_ Oh this one looks good. But so does this one. Is one better than the other? What makes good bread? Should I just give up on bread?? Shut up Yahaba just choose some fucking bread. _

“Hey, Kentarō, what bread do you like more?”

Silence. I said it loud enough for him to hear me, I’m sure. Could I have pissed him off? No we were just fine a minute ago, but he was more quiet than usual.

“Kentarō?” I said as I whipped my head around.

He was nowhere to be seen, and I had no idea where he could be.

_ Dammit, I can’t even keep tabs on my boyfriend. _

I walked up and down a few aisles, looking for him. After traveling through the whole store, there was still no sign of Kyōtani.

_ Did he leave because I did something? Why would he be mad? I swear if he took the car… _

I was about to go ask the lady at the register if she saw someone who looked mad with short dyed blonde wearing a big green hoodie when something caught my eye. I turned to get a full look through the glass doors of the store, and I saw him. At least I think it was him because, the man was wearing the same big sweatshirt Kentaro was wearing, the one I got him for his birthday. He looked like he was huddled in a little ball, his head and shoulders hidden behind a trash can. 

_ Is he okay? There is no way he would let himself cry in public. Is he sick?  _

I quietly set my basket down and left the store, careful not to let him know I was here. I leaned to look past the trash can and saw him petting a little dog. It looked like a Shikoku puppy, tied to a tree, probably so it’s owner could run into the store real quick without the dog messing with anything. Kyoutani was scratching behind the dog’s ears whispering, so I strained my ears to hear was he was saying.

“You are such a good dog, yes you are, you are the best! Good good good dog.” he murmured in a playful voice.

I felt a blush creeping up by cheeks and the tips of my ears.

_ God, why is my boyfriend the cutest thing. _

“So, you gonna come back in and tell me what bread you want, or should I leave you here to live with the dog?” I asked in a joking tone.

Kyotani jumped up and turned around, bright red.

“Uh, I, what did you see?” He asked, obviously embarrassed. 

“Well I wasn’t here long, so I just saw you petting him, but I heard you telling him how he was a good good good dog.” I replied with a shit-eating grin.

He furrowed his eyebrows and had a scowl on his face, maybe trying to calm down his scarlet screaming face. He backed up from the dog, shoving his hands in his pockets, and went to go back inside the store.

“Aww don’t be like that Ken, you were so cute!” I said with a whine.

“Whatever, let’s just go get that bread,” he grumbled.

I hummed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“I love you Kentaro” I smiled, grabbing his hand out of his pocket and lacing his fingers with mine.

“I love you too Shigeru”


End file.
